Our Love Is The Perfect Crime (Demi Lovato & Ariana Grande)
by SamAndCaitlynn
Summary: I fallen in love with Demi Lovato. But she was to young for me. I ended up in jail. Now that I gotten out of jail. I'm going back into Demi's arms. I can't live without her. Because Our Love Is The Perfect Crime


I went up to Demi Lovato's doorstep and knocked. Waiting for her to open up. When she did. The second she sees me. Casually standing on her doorstep. She freezes up.

"Happy birthday, Demi." I smile. Taking a few steps into Demi's house. Yeah. It's Demi's birthday today.

"Ari-Ariana? How are you what?" She stutter as I pull Demi into a gentle hug. She doesn't understand. I should be in prison for another year or two.

"They let me out for good behavior." I murmurs into Demi's hair. I take in a deep breath and sigh. I missed the smell of Demi. "I've missed you so much." I sighs again. Pressing my lips against Demi's hair. "Every day I thought of you. I knew I had to hold you again somehow." I pull back and looks at Demi with vulnerable eyes. Demi stares back speechless. There's nothing Demi can say.

"Demi." I says. My breath hot on Demi's face. "We can finally be together again. All that time and distance It made me realize the truth."

I stop there. Demi look up to see if I was going to continue. I look at the floor for a few seconds before looking Demi dead in the eyes and saying. "I am completely in love with you."

Demi searchs my eyes. Making sure I'm completely serious. Before a smile slowly creeps upon Demi's face until she's grinning. Demi leans up and press our lips together in a slow, chaste kiss. Our first one in 3 years. Demi leans up and press our lips together in a slow, chaste kiss. Our first one in 3 years. I groan and lean in again as Demi pulls back. I didn't want the kiss to stop yet. So I took Demi's lower lip between my teeth. Demi gasps. I can tell no one's touched Demi since I left. Not even a kiss. I was going to make it up to Demi.

"I missed you so much." I mumble against Demi's lips. "Now I can have you."

Demi pulls away. "But Ariana. Aren't you going to be sent back?" Demi asks. Concern showing through her eyes.

I smirked at Demi. But not before Demi sees a flash of fear in my eyes. "Babe, it's your 18th birthday. You're totally legal now." I raise my eyebrows at Demi. Demi smiles and initiate the next kiss.

Demi and I had been together before. When Demi was 15 and I was on the verge of 19. What was a crime then is completely legal now. We had gotten so intimate that I was charged 5 years in jail for statutory rape. Even though it was entirely consensual. Here I am now. Back 2 years early and making Demi want more.

My tongue invades Demi's mouth as I push Demi against the wall. I quickly place my hands on Demi's waist while Demi grips my hair. Pulling me closer than ever. My hands massage Demi's sides as I nibble on Demi's tongue. My mouth leaves Demi's and I slowly kiss my way down Demi's neck. Demi moans and pulls my head closer. Demi's eyes are closed and she is breathing shakily. I make my way to Demi's ear and begins nibbling on it. Demi let's out a sigh and turns her head. Giving me better access. As I pay attention to Demi's earlobe. I smoothly lift Demi's shirt up off her body. I quickly unhook Demi's bra and stands back. Admiring Demi's upper body. Demi changed a lot since she was 15.

"So beautiful." I murmur then start attacking Demi's chest with both my mouth and hands. I alternate using my mouth between both of Demi's breasts while also using my hands for the lonely one. My tongue flick over Demi's nipple and Demi tosses her head back in pleasure. I unzip Demi's jeans and my hand wanders down to Demi's most sensitive part.

"Ariana " Demi moans. Her head tossing from side to side. I smirk against Demi's left breast as I push Demi's jeans off of her hips. Demi kicks them off while I pull down Demi's panties. Suddenly, Demi stops me. I look at Demi quizzically.

"Why am I totally naked while you still have all your clothes on?" Demi breathlessly asked me. I smile back at Demi as she practically rip my shirt off along with my bra and quickly try to undo my belt.

"Eager much?" I chuckle as Demi's shaky hands fail again. The anticipation of what's to come has Demi shaking and impatient. I push Demi's hands away and smoothly undo it myself. Smirking at Demi.

"Jerk," Demi grumbles. Sticking her tongue out at me. The sight of Demi's tongue seems to intrigue me and I stop taking off my pants to attack Demi's mouth again. Demi gladly agrees. Kissing me as enthusiastically as possible. I lift Demi up and take Demi to her room.

I kick open the door and toss Demi onto the bed. Falling in right after her. I hold myself above Demi and just stare. No kissing. No touching. No nothing. Demi takes this time to gently unbutton my pants. I kick them off. Never breaking our eye contact. Demi then proceed to take off my panties even slower. Demi lightly strokes my pussy. Making me groan and lay my head on Demi's shoulder. Lightly nibbling it.

"Demi" I mumble from Demi's shoulder. "Please? I just really need to be inside you." I said hoarsely. Looking into Demi's eyes. Demi only sees pure love radiating from my chocolate orbs. So Demi smiles and nods.

I lean down and briefly press my lips to Demi's before I spread Demi's legs apart. I settle in between them. With one last loving glance. I lowered my hips and my pussy enters Demi's for the first time in a while.

Demi gasps. I knew that it was only Demi's second time ever having sex. I sense Demi's slight discomfort and pauses for a moment. But Demi moves her hips. Starting me up again. I move smoothly. Sliding in and out, grainding into Demi with ease. Almost like we were made to be together.

"Demi " I moan. Throwing my head back above Demi. Demi grabs my face and bring it down to hers. Capturing my lips in a smoldering kiss. Both our breathing gets harsher as we go on.

"Ariana." Demi gasps. "Faster. Harder." Because at that moment it wasn't enough for ether of us. I complie with a grunt. One hand tightly gripping Demi's hips and the other holding myself up. Demi digs her nails into my back as she feels herself getting close.

"Ariana" Demi whimpers. "I'm close."

"Me too, baby." I panted out. Lightly kissing Demi.

Demi archs her back as I speed up even more. Now I'm pounding into Demi.

Our moans get louder as we get closer to the finish. I move faster and faster. Until our passion finally explodes. I tense above Demi as she continue rocking. Riding out her orgasm.

Minutes later, I'm still above Demi. My arms on either side of Demi's body to hold myself up. My eyes are closed and we're still connected. So Demi doesn't make a sound. Once my breathing is back to normal. I open my eyes and smile down at Demi. Causing Demi to smile back. I lean down and start a slow, sensual kiss. Demi contently sighs into the kiss. I suddenly break off the kiss and looks down at Demi with excitement. Demi gaze up at me questionably.

"I have a present for you." I whisper. Demi brightly smiles.

"Demi, you didn't have to get me anything. Being here is enough of a gift to last me a lifetime." Demi says as she strokes my cheek.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be?" Demi's smile gets bigger as I casually mention myself as her girlfriend. "I missed your last 3 birthdays. It's the least I could do." Demi nods and I gently disconnect us. Resulting in a frustrated groan on Demi's part. I chuckle as I pick up my jeans from the floor and dig through the pockets. I retrieve a small box and quickly gets back to the bed. Grinning from ear to ear.

"I hope you like it. I got it engraved myself." I say as I hand Demi the box. Demi giggles at my eagerness and open the box. Demi's eyes immediately widen and she pick up the delicate ring from inside. It's sterling silver and has a small diamond embedded on top. Along the outside reads Our love's the perfect crime. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"It's a promise ring. I I want you to promise yourself to me forever. Just like I have 3 years ago. In my heart. Someday, I plan on marrying you." I answer Demi. My voice sweet and hopeful. Demi laughs, her voice full of happy tears.

"Of course. I love you." Demi says softly. My smile seems to take over my face as I place the ring on Demi's left hand.

"I love you too." I murmur right before I connect our lips together. We spend the rest of our day cuddling in the bed nude.

Not even the law could stop our love.

A/N: I think that is a good place to stop this for now. What should happen next? What do you think? Let me know what you think. (: 


End file.
